Some wireless communication devices have a capability of communicating in more than one manner, such as by one or more wide area communication networks, by Wi-Fi® RF protocol, and/or by Bluetooth® RF protocol. Some of these wireless communication devices are capable of automatically selecting from among the available manners of communication to reduce their resource usage, such as using a Wi-Fi communication link when one is available, which may reduce power consumption and/or circuit operating temperatures.
Wireless communication devices are sometimes organized into groups for a variety of purposes. For example, a group may be formed of communication devices that are participating in a cellular phone system provider's family plan or communication devices that are used by employees in a business.
Temperatures are sensed at a number of locations within some wireless communication devices. These locations may include a temperature measured at a point proximate to a radio frequency power amplifier (RFPA) within the wireless communication device. This temperature and others may be used to manage the radiated power output of the RFPA.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments.